Return To Innocence
by LadyAshh
Summary: After a emotionally draining case for the team at the 12th precinct, Kate has a surprise for Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after a long ass phone call with a friend, discussing Castle and how we would love to see Beckett react to whoever has Castle and how Beckett would react in this story's case, I wrote this. (Don't hurt me for not yet updating my others, I'll get there!) So Ashley, here you go!**

* * *

In all of her years, she never thought she'd have to see this. She had seen some pretty terrible, gruesome, gut wrenching scenes in her career, but never this, she never wanted to see this.

It was 5am when she got the call, given little details, just where she should show up. Esposito didn't sound right, he sounded almost sad, well to be fair someone had just gotten murdered, but he never sounded like this. She would be worried, but she wasn't that awake yet.

She quietly rolled out of the bed, not wanting to wake him. He got in late last night, a day spent at the offices of Black Pawn discussing his book business. She had tried to wait up for him, but like he did, she had a busy and tiring day and fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

She headed for the bathroom, to quickly get ready for the day. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and pulled on her shoes, stopping for a moment to watch him. A small smile came to her face when he suddenly released a soft snort and moved around in the bed, before grabbing her pillow and pulling it to him.

She quickly crossed the room and pressed a kiss to his forehead before grabbing her phone, gun and badge and leaving the loft. Following the directions Esposito gave her, she found herself in a fairly good neighbourhood, that she probably could not afford to live in. She shut off her car when she spotted the others and stepped out, pulling her jacket around her and she strode over to the rest of the team.

Something seemed off, but she couldn't place it. They all looked sad, too sad and she couldn't help but wonder what was so significant about this murder that had them all looking like someone just killed their kid. She looked to Lanie who looked as if she was close to tears and then at Esposito whose face was hard and stiff, as it usually was when he was trying not to feel and Ryan, who had tears actually running down his face.

The place was quiet, she noticed. Usually there was chatter around them as uniforms tried to gather the evidence and her team gave out instructions, but none of that was happening and she needed to know why.

She looked towards the spot where the body lay, a black cover over the body and she looked to Lanie, who released a shaky sigh and came over to Kate.

She bent down in front of the body and slowly lifted the cover for Kate to see, turning her head away. Immediately, she understood the atmosphere, the look on everyone's faces and the hushed scene. She shut her eyes and drew in a sharp breath, feeling her stomach roll.

That explained everything, they never had to deal with this before. They'd dealt with a lot of things but this topped it all.

A kid.

A kid no older than ten lay under the cover, eyes open, staring at nothing.

That was someone's kid, no longer allowed to breathe, to laugh, to smile, to dream. A kid's life taken by someone who no doubt, deserved the worst and she'd be damned if she didn't find this person and make them pay.

The rest of the procedure went by quietly. Ryan had disappeared, of course he would, he had a kid at home. She could just imagine him imagining his kid, the need to see his child over powering the need to do his job at the current moment and she understood it.

She couldn't look at the body was taken away and placed in the back of a van to be taken to the morgue. Strangled, Lanie told her, that was cause of death. That wasn't all, they had been beaten terribly and obviously shortly before they died. Four to six hours ago Lanie said.

She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks when she got back into her cruiser. She rested her head against the steering wheel and gripped it tightly, forcing herself to calm down. She had to keep herself calm, had to find this killer.

She drove back to the precinct to start the investigation with the information she had. Ryan had appeared an hour later, after she and Esposito had set up the murder board with what they already knew.

Chloe Jackson, 10 years old. She was adopted by her parents when she five and from what they knew, they lived a happy life. There was no indication of abuse before the time of death, so it was clear who ever beat her was the one who killed her.

She wasn't popular, but she wasn't picked on either, went to a decent school and had a good enough amount of friends. She was shy, but she was a good person.

The meeting with her parents set off something in her and she couldn't help imaging it was her on the other side, with a detective telling her that her daughter had been killed, _their_ daughter had been killed. She had been on that side of course, when her mother died, but this was different. This was a child, a child who had barely had the chance to see the world yet, had barely had the chance to see outside of her home.

It hurt her so much more than anything watching her parents break down in front of her and then she couldn't take it. She excused herself and headed to the breakroom and shut the door. She slumped against the counter and let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away. She was there for how long, her body almost shaking with the tears until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned.

Of course he'd find her. His blue eyes were filled with concern and love and she just collapsed against him, crying into his chest as his arms came around to hold her tightly.

She never did this, cried so openly in the precinct and not for a murder, she had learned to compartmentalize for this purpose, she was a detective and she had a job to do, she didn't have time to cry over every murder and yet here she was. But this was different, she was allowed this. It was a child.

"Lanie called." He told her when she had calmed down.

Of course she had.

"I tried to call you when I woke up and you weren't there, figured you were just held up and then she called and told me – "He trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Of course he wouldn't want to finish the sentence. He had a kid.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she hugged him tightly, wondering just how he was able to be strong right now.

She leaned back and he gave her a small smile, rubbing her back soothingly before letting her go. He turned to the coffee machine, quickly preparing a cup of coffee for her, she hadn't had any since she woke up, she had forgotten about it, but that's what he was here for, to help her remember what she didn't.

She accepted the coffee and followed him back into the break room. The mood from the crime scene had migrated to the precinct and it was eerily quiet, it was unnerving almost.

It had been another hour of silence before Esposito caught a lead and she was happy to run it with him, anything to get out of the precinct, it was too much and giving her mind too much space to think. Castle was close behind her, his warmth giving her some form of strength and comfort to do this, she had to do this.

They had found finger prints on the girl's clothes that lead them to a teenaged boy on the other side of town, but after all the driving and the questioning, he alibied out. It was frustrating and that's how it was for the next two days.

Kate practically lived at the precinct, staring at the board until something came to her. Castle of course, stayed with her, making sure to call Alexis every night, just to be sure. Even Gates stayed later and showed up earlier. No one killed a kid and got away with it.

So when Lanie called another two days later with another clue that lead them to a rundown apartment in the Bronx, to a man no older than 30, it gave Kate the pleasure to put him in cuffs and shove him into the police car. She would feel relieved, but it wasn't over yet. She had to get him to the precinct, to her turf so she could wipe that cocky grin off of his face.

She had uniforms take him into interrogation while she, Castle, Ryan and Esposito watched from Observation.

Frank Miller, 29 years old. Biological father of Chloe. She was a product of his rape on her mother, her mother was too young to care for her and gave her up for adoption. She was killed three years later, evidence lead to Frank, but there was never enough evidence to put him away, but now …

She pushed herself off of the table and squeezed Castle's hand quickly, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She rested her hand on her stomach, away from the others.

"Not now" She whispered to herself.

She shook her head and let out a deep breath before walking into the room, shutting the door and setting her folder down on the table.

She took a seat and calmly looked up at him. He still had that grin on his face and it just made her sick. Who could possibly live with themselves after killing a kid?

She began her interrogation, not even bothering to hide her disgust. It was clear he had no alibi, didn't even try to come up with one.

"Why'd you kill her?" She asked.

He leaned back and crossed his arms, "She reminded me of her slut mother."

He didn't even try to deny it.

Good.

"So you hunted her down and killed her?" She asked, her voice dripping with hate.

He shook his head, "No, see I was fine after her mother's 'accident', didn't even know she had that …. Bitch,"

Kate flinched, her hands balled into fists, resisting the urge to jump across the table and punch his lights out.

"But then, I came here and saw this kid and she looked just like her mother. I saw her every day and it just made me sick." He finished, not sounding the least bit regretful, he seemed… proud.

At least he was admitting, although she had to admit, she was disappointed she didn't have to go to drastic measures to get a confession.

"Damn bitch deserved it too, walking around the place, with her rich parents, acting like she's better than everybody, I'm glad I killed her."

And then she lost it, shoving her chair back and coming around to him, her fist landing squarely in his jaw. It hurt like hell, but damn it, it felt right. She knocked him right out of his chair, to the ground and was about to finish him off, but then she heard Castle calling her name and she stopped.

She didn't regret it and she may lose her badge temporarily for this, but he deserved it.

"The only satisfaction I'm going to get, is knowing what happens to people who hurt kids in jail. You'll never make it out alive." She spat at him as Castle's hand gripped her shoulder, reminding her just why she had to keep control, why she had to stay here and make sure people like Frank didn't go free for things like this.

She was still reeling, the blood still surging and her heart pounding in her chest. The uneasy feeling in her belly had returned as she watched as uniforms came in to take him away. Her hands were balled into fists when Castle turned her to face him, she was surprised to see the proud look on his face.

"We got him Kate." He said quietly.

She nodded, not really trusting her voice right now, she felt like she could break out in tears at any moment. It seemed Castle knew exactly what was happening in her head because his arms were around her in an instant, leading her out of interrogation.

It was only a little after four, but she didn't complain when he gathered her things and lead her over to the elevator. She leaned heavily against him when the doors closed, fighting back the tears in her eyes, turning into his chest.

"Hey, it's over, we got the guy." He said quietly.

"I know, but I just – every time I close my eyes I see her Castle." She said, her voice shaky, "How can I unsee that? Who kills a child Castle? A child?"

He turned her in his arms to face him, "You can't unsee it Kate and it will probably haunt you for a while, but I'll be here for you and you got the guy, that's what you did for her, you caught the guy that killed her for no reason, took all hope from her and I'm sure he'll never see daylight again. It's not enough and I understand, I don't know what I'd do if Alexis … " He trailed off again, shaking his head, "Besides, watching you punch a guy is kind of hot."

She laughed, of course he could make her laugh in a moment like this, she needed it. It was going to stay with her, forever maybe, but Castle was here to make sure she never got so lost in death again and for that she was grateful.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips as the doors opened and he gave her arms a light squeeze as he broke away.

"Now, it's been a long, tiring week. How about we go home, give Alexis a call and get a nice warm bath?" He suggested.

She nodded, it sounded great to her after a week of high emotion.

The ride back to the loft didn't take long, the traffic unusually light for this time of the day and before long, they were standing in the living room.

Her limbs felt heavy and she felt the fatigue settling in as he took her things and put them away.

"I'm going to order some dinner and draw us a bath." He told her, giving her a kiss before walking into the bedroom.

She sank down heavily into the couch and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

This case had been the most draining for them and she hoped she'd never have to see anything like this again. She knew the world was a cruel place, dark and bleak, but children didn't need to be brought into that, didn't need to be brought into the dark world of death and murder and jealousy and hate.

She felt the tears rise in her eyes again and that uneasy feeling in her belly. She rested her hand on her belly as she heard Castle start the bath and smiled.

Yes, the world was dark and bleak, full of hate, murder, death and jealousy, but the little joys in life that remained she would hold on to.

"I promise you little one, I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" She whispered looking down at her belly, her thumb stroking over the still flat surface.

She found out two days before this case and it only served to make her more apprehensive about motherhood, but with Castle, she knew she could do it and she would do everything in her power to make sure their child was safe and that men like Frank never saw the light of day.

She had a smile on face when Castle walked back into the living room, humming some song with a smile on his face.

God she loved him so much, he was always there for her, her rock when she needed something stable and she knew he would be the best father, although he was already a father. She had to admit, she was terrified, but who wouldn't be? Bringing a life into the world, into a world as terrible as this?

But with Castle, she knew they could make it worthwhile and have the good outweigh the bad, but first … she had to tell him.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked, helping her up and leading her to the bathroom.

She stopped and turned to him, grabbing his hands, a bright smile on her face.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at him shyly, "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**End A/N: I should probably say from now that I don't plan to do another chapter for this...I have too much fics to finish to take on another multi-chapter. But, I hope you guys liked this still ... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because you guys are nice and asked nicely. **

* * *

He stared at her as she smiled up at him.

"What?" He asked quietly.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the short hairs on his neck, still biting her lip.

"What is it?" He asked again when she remained silent.

He would begin to worry, had it not been the way her lips were forming into a smile and the way her eyes were shining and the way she was just … glowing.

"You're gonna be a dad." She whispered, looking up at him, waiting for his reaction.

Pregnant?

She was –

Pregnant.

He froze, his eyes wide, soaking in the information he had just been given. He looked at her, the way the smile started to fall off of her face and felt her hands tightening around his neck.

He was on her instantly, pressing his lips to hers, walking her backwards until the hit the bathroom door.

"So, I take it you're happy?" She breathed against his lips when he finally broke away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I couldn't be happier Kate." He responded, kissing the tip of her nose.

The case they had been working came back to him at that moment and he was leaning away from her, cupping her cheek in his hand, running his thumb over her cheek.

"The case Kate - Are you," He trailed off, looking down to her belly and back up to her eyes, "Did you know?"

She gave him a small smile and took his hand in hers, "Yes, I did." She admitted.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, ducking his head.

She tilted his face up to look him in the eyes, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because – Because, you're pregnant Kate, with our child and then you had to go and work that kid murder and I can only imagine what you had gone through, I should have – " He shook his head, "I should have known."

Oh her sweet, loving man.

"You couldn't have known Castle," She told him, running her hand through his hair and back down to run her thumb over his jaw, "The case took a lot out of me, of course because I was thinking about being in that place, but it made me work harder Castle and we got the guy and I'm pretty sure he won't be getting out any time soon, but you Castle, you have nothing to be sorry for." She pressed a kiss to his lips, "You were there for me, taking care of me, making sure I didn't run myself into the ground and that's what matters right now."

He searched her face, his expression a mixture of love, awe, regret and happiness and she couldn't help but press her lips to his again.

He pushed her backwards, forcing her against the wall, while his hands cupped her face and he kissed her hard, allowing himself to get lost in the feel of her, before he was pulling away again.

"How long?" He rasped against her cheek.

"I've known for about a week, I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you and then – "She trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken.

None of them wanted to taint such a happy moment by talking about such a sad event. They were in the beginning stages of creating life, bringing a new soul into the world. They couldn't replace the one that was lost, but it was something.

"Hey," He whispered, "Why are you crying?"

She was crying? She reached up and touched her now wet cheeks, oh she was crying.

"I – "Why was she crying? She looked up at him, confused, "I don't know. I'm just really happy I guess?" She said, her response sounding more like a question.

He gently wiped at her cheek with his fingers and stared into her eyes, the intensity of the moment causing her heart to race.

"I love you," He whispered after a while, a huge smile blooming on his face before he gathered her in his arms and spun her around.

"Castle wha – " She choked out as he spun her.

He set her back on the ground, his arms still kept firmly around her, "Oh my God Kate, we're having a baby." He said.

She laughed, "Now you're crying," She grinned, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one?"

"Shut up." He growled and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer against her as his hands crept up her sides and to the front of her shirt to begin unbuttoning her top. They didn't break away when he slid the top off of her shoulders and threw it somewhere in the room.

She moaned softly when he bit down on her lip and she began walking backwards to the bathroom, reaching behind her to open the door and step through.

They walked to the counter, never breaking contact as he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly and he yanked her closer, causing her to gasp and break away, panting heavily.

He took this opportunity to move down her body, kissing her cheek, moving down to her jaw and then her neck, revelling in the panting sounds leaving Kate's mouth, His lips broke away from her skin and he crouched down to face her belly and rested his hands on it.

He whispered something she couldn't hear and then pressed a kiss to her belly, which had her tearing up instantly. She couldn't tell if it was the hormones or the intense amount of love she had for this man and the fact that her dreams were actually coming true and she was actually pregnant with the love of her life's child.

He moved back up to her and her hands came to rest on his chest, toying with his buttons, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." She told him.

His eyes found hers, "Really? We get to see our kid?"

She nodded, "And find out how much longer we have to wait." She grinned, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well then, Detective Beckett." He growled, "I think a little celebration is in order?"

She unbuttoned his last button and slid his shirt off of his shoulders as he reached around to unclasp her bra and toss it over his shoulder, crashing his lips to hers, swallowing her response.

* * *

They were all gathered in the living room at the loft, watching Kate and Castle move around in the kitchen.

They had gone to the doctor's three days ago, she was seven weeks pregnant and all they had done since that time was stare at the ultra sound pictures and of course, arrange for their friends and family to come over for dinner that weekend.

She was nervous, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the knowing looks Lanie kept throwing her, or the way her dad kept studying her, but her nerves were kept at bay by Castle who kept close to her, keeping contact and keeping her calm.

He pressed a kiss against her cheek as she stared off at the gathering of people in the living room, people they were about to share their blissful secret with.

"Ready?" He whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and found his hands with hers, closing her eyes for a moment, she didn't have to be nervous about this, everything was going great. They had visited her mother right after their appointment and thought about waiting until her second trimester to tell anyone, but she just couldn't wait.

She squeezed his hand and nodded, "Yea."

He gave her a smile and led them over to their guests. They quieted down as soon as they entered the living room, staring at them expectantly.

Kate glanced at everyone in to room, knowing how lucky her child would be to have each of these individuals in their lives. Ryan and Esposito who ensure no harm came her way, Lanie would definitely be the boys or clothes department. She knew their baby would have her dad wrapped around her finger, Martha was not short on advice and Alexis would be the best big sister ever.

She was aware Castle was speaking beside her, but she was too busy imagining their lives, the picnics, the parties with their new family and she got a pang of excitement and couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across her face.

"Kate?" Castle called.

She turned her head to him, "Our guests are waiting on your announcement." He told her with a wink.

Without hesitation, she turned back to them and smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug and then she saw Lanie's grin followed by everyone else's. Ryan and Esposito were congratulating Castle, Martha was beaming at them. Her father pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, pulling away with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Katie," He whispered, leaving the rest unsaid, although she knew.

Alexis was next, she looked at the girl who had been her main worry. They hadn't spoken to her about this, it wasn't planned, they didn't know just how she would react to this, but judging by the grin on her face and the way she threw her arms around Kate, she figured she had nothing to worry about.

After all the hugs, Kate found herself at Castle's side, his arm draped protectively around her shoulder and she looked around at her little family, their little family and she thought, this wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

**End A/N: May seem a bit rushed, but I apologize, my hand is acting up and this hurts, but I had to do it for you guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
